


Still Beautiful

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick reassures Carl he still thinks he's beautiful. </p>
<p>Spoilers for 6x09. As the story takes place post that episode.</p>
<p>If you don't like the pairing don't read. Hate will not be tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep it short and sweet. Let me know what you think, it's lots of help. And thank you for reading.

There is a slow drag of fingertips over his sons pale back. Trailing a line right down his spine, dipping over the curve that lead to his ass. Where Rick was currently buried deep. 

A small whine leaves Carl, his nails digging new marks in his fathers shoulders. Lazy movements have him lifting up to only slide back down. Knees hugging Rick's hips as he was seated in the older man's lap. It felt like forever since he was healed up enough that he could convince Rick to do this with him again. And he wanted to enjoy it, wanted to drag it out for as long as he possibly could.

"My beautiful boy." Rick murmured against Carl's neck where he currently had his face pressed. Hips rolling up to meet Carl's movements as he rode him.

"I'm not beautiful anymore." Carl says softly.

Rick pulled back then, his hand coming up to cup his cheek. His thumb lightly brushing over the white bandage over Carl's eye. His other was looking sadly down at Rick's chest where his nail marks were still evident. From when he practically ripped off his dad's shirt.

"Hey, look at me." Rick says giving his cheek a gentle squeeze. 

Carl doesn't look at him though, instead he angles his head away. Hands gripping his shoulders tighter, as he attempts to distract Rick by speeding up his movement. His hips rolling up and thighs burning and trembling from his actions. His slim body, flushing a light pink.

Rick moans out, for a moment lost to the feeling. Before he wraps his arm tightly around Carl and rolls them over. Pressing his son back against the bed, now on top of him. Hips pressing forward and going still, to keep his cock inside Carl. Blue hues searching Carl's face, sadness and guilt wrapping around his heart. For not being able to protect him, for not seeing what was going on with Ron. 

"Hey." Rick says in a gentle tone again, his hand moving to Carl's chin. Turning his head to have Carl look at him. Blue hues, meeting blue hues.

"You're still beautiful."

Carl's breath hitches and he lets out a shaky breath. Hands moving to tug Rick down by his hair, their lips crashing together. He knew Rick meant it and he needed to hear it. Barely able to look at his ruined eye himself, having to have others clean it for him. It made him feel sick and ugly and weak. He needed to feel beautiful again. Even if it was only for a little while.

"Move." He mumbles against his fathers lips. His legs hitching up to wrap around his waist. 

Rick compiles, hips pulling back so he could start up a slow pace of fucking into Carl. Keeping things slow and steady, his tounge dipping past his son's lips so he could deepen the kiss.

Carl moans, as all his emotions collide with the sensations he was feeling. It makes his eye swell up with tears, which soon roll down over his flushed cheek. Pulling back from the kiss as Rick picked up his pace. Drapped over Carl's smaller body, almost to the point where he was covering him fully. He rubs over soft skin and moves his lips to Carl's ear. Whispering sweet things to Carl as they made love. Cheesey yes, but that's how it felt and what Rick felt the younger male needed.

Carl's body rocking as he arched up, feeling Rick press his cock into him over and over again. Low moans and whines leaving him, as is own cock was trapped between them. The friction of their stomachs rubbing against him makes him shiver. It was oddly enough, his own hips soon moving to meet Rick's thrusts.

"D-- dad." 

Carl was clinging to him, nails leaving red lines and half moon marks on Rick's shoulders and back. Tears still rolling over his cheek, as Rick trailed his lips up. Pressing over Carl's wet cheek, up over the bandage that covered his eye. Before moving over the curve of his nose, pausing then as he found Carl's lips once more. It was salty but Carl hardly cared.

A string of i-love-yous and so-beautiful, were murmured by Rick against Carls lips. One hand cupping the boys cheek, the other buried in his long soft hair. 

His pace picking up once more, practically slaming into his son. Their moans mingle together along with their bodies. 

Carl chants 'yes' and 'please' before he is arching up and coming. His body trembling all over and a loud moan tares through him. 

Rick groans and picks up pace once more, though it was a bit uneven now. Feeling Carl trembling and tightening around him he comes with a bite to Carl's shoulder. It muffles the sound he almost made. Know it would have been far too loud and the last thing they needed was to draw attention to themselves. 

Letting out small pants Rick basically collapsed on Carl. Feeling the boys hands smoothing over the mucles in his back. His legs releasing his waist from the death grip they had on him.

"Do you promise you don't think I'm ugly now?" Carl questions after several long moments of post orgasmic bliss they were in.

Rick takes a breath and leans up, to he could look at Carl's face. A small smile passing over his swollen lips.

"You can never be ugly to me. Never." With that he places a soft kiss to his lips. 

Pulling back he then turned them once more, Rick on his back with Carl draped over him. Tugging the sheets up over them as he sighed. Carl curls up on Rick's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you." Carl whispers and closes his eye as Rick's strong arms wrapped around him. Holding him in such a tender way, it makes him tremble.

He really needed this.


End file.
